Pyar Hua Hain Sirf Tujhse
by Daya's Tina
Summary: A short Story Of Dareya...How Daya Get Shreya Back In His Life As A Wife...Peep Into Know More...
1. Chapter 1

Hi frnds I am back with the new stories of dareya…I am posting stories after long time…thanks for your supports….

Humari Adhuri Kaahani….

At the Bureau….

Daya was sitting beside his computer….he was remembering the sweet moments spent with her….all came and see him in deep thinking…abhijeet was in a mission..Yesterday he had gone after shreya's engagement….he tell daya not to do anything and be happy he will come after 5 days….freddy went to him and call him…

Freddy-Daya sir…no response…Daya sir in a louder voice…he came out in a trance…..he sees that all had came…

Daya-tum log kab aaye….

Kavin-sir abhi….abhi aaye hain…..

All-good morning daya sir….

Daya-good morning…..all went to their desk…..

Daya-freddy…

Freddy-yes sir and he came…daya asked him…

Daya-freddy shreya nahin aayi….freddy know why he is telling….

Freddy-no sir shreya nahin aayi…..woh baad main ayegi….

Daya-kyun baad main ayegi…

Freddy-sir woh aaj pandit ke pass gayi hain Shaddhi ki date tei karney ke liye….daya became sad when he listens this….

Daya-thik hain freddy jao tum aab….freddy went away…Daya also went away from the bureau...

After 1 hour….

He came inside the bureau...all were shock to look at him...he came in with a trembling step and he falls down on the floor...all went to him and freddy put his head on his lap and he and all were crying seeing him like that...two bullets were shots one near his heart and one beside his shoulder...days's eyes were red and breathing heavily trying to tell something...

Freddy-daya sir kuch nahin hoga aapko...nikhil jaldi sei phone karo ambulance KO jaldi...nikhil went away and call the ambulance and said ambulance is coming in 5 minute...

Daya-sh...shreya ko Bulao please...after saying this shreya came inside the bureau with talking on the phone when she came inside the phone fell from her hand...shreya ran to him...

Shreya-daya sir...daya sir yeh kaise hua bataiye Na...

Daya-shreya mujhe maaf kardena...in fully broken words...he was breathing heavily...abhijeet KO sambhal Lena... and had a happy married life...after that he became unconscious ...Ambulance came they took daya in the ambulance...

At the hospital...

Daya was on stretcher all came inside in a hurry...all the patients were looking at them...

Freddy-doctor...doctor emergency...doctor came...

Doctor-inhe toh abhi ke abhi OT main le Jana hoga...nurse inhe jaldi sei OT main le jaiye...After sometime operation starts...shreya call ACP sir and tell him to come to city hospital...ACP came after 10 minutes...

Acp-Senior INS Daya Kaha hain...

Receptionist-sir woh toh abhi OT Main hain...that side...ACP went there and sees that all were crying...after 2 hour doctor came outside...all went to him in a hurry...

Acp-doctor daya kaisa hain...bataiye Na doctor...doctor doesn't tell anything bowed his head in a low...

ACP-what happened doctor? Bataiye Na daya thik hain Na...

Doctor-behetar hoga aap log unsey jaldi millijiye...unhey bohot hi kam samay hain...all were broke down...shreya was crying badly...she is feeling guilty for hurting him from the heart...doctor went away from there...all composed themselves and went in the ICU...daya was lying on the bed with all life supporting attachment daya was breathing heavily...ACP went to him and put his hand on daya's head and call him...daya opened his eyes...he was crying...

Acp-kuch nahin hoga daya doctor nei kaha hain ki tum jaldi sei thik ho jaoge...ACP said with tears

Daya opened the mask...and tell

Daya-kyun jh...Jhoot Bo...bol rah...Rahey hain sir...main toh bachchne nahin vala...in fully broken words...he was breathing heavily...All were crying...Abhijeet KO sambhal Lena sir he said breathing heavily...mere jagah Pei koi aur rakh Lena jo mere jaisa budhu aur emotional na ho...

Acp-daya tumhe kuch nahin hoga...hum hain Na...

Daya-sir please...he tell in broken words...he was breathing heavily he can't tell anything doctor came and tell the nurse to put injection...nurse ready the injection...

Acp-daya sambhalo apne aap KO...kuch nahin hoga tumhe...daya was breathing heavily in frustration he catch shreya's hand tightly he looked at her and smiled at her...

Daya-ap...Apna he takes breath...Apna...khy...Khyal ra...rakhna S...shreya... main tumsey mi...Milne jarror ayunga and he slowly closes his eyes looking last time at his family...he looked towards shreya and memories come in front of his eyes...he slowly mutters...

Daya-Good Bye and closes his eyes forever...all were shock ACP called him but no answer...

Acp-daya utho Na daya...he was crying for the first time...Only when his team members are in danger...Salunkhe and tarika came and look at lifeless Daya who smiles and do mimicry when they are not feeling good and now he is sleeping for forever only a smile was present on his face...all the memories come in front of their eyes...all had tears..All were crying badly...

After some days the culprit was captured and tells that he kills daya only for sending him at jail...after some day's abhijeet came...he came inside and shouted daya...all looked towards them with a heavy face...

Abhi-tumlogo ka muh eisa kyun hain haan khush nahin ho mujhe dekhke...Daya kaha hain haan...tears came in everybody's eyes...arey batao daya kaha hain haan...and his eyes caught daya's photo on the wall when freddy moved away from there...abhijeet was shock when seeing that photo...

Abhi-ye...Yeh kya hain daya ke photo ke upar malla chara hain...batao mujhe daya kaha hain haan...and then ACP came inside the bureau and tells...

Acp-daya Hume chorkar chala Gaya hain abhijeet...when abhijeet listens this his feet slip from the ground...

Abhi-nahin...And he falls down on his knees and cried bitterly...daya mujhe chorke nahin jaa sakta...mujhe chorke nahin ja sakta...no he can't go..Dayaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!He screams loudly...Listening his screams tarika and Salunkhe came...tarika went to him and tried to calm him down...shreya came to help tarika but abhi removed her hand...Shreya was shock...

Shreya-abhijeet si... (But abhi cut her)

Abhi-don't touch me shreya Ur the killer of my daya don't touch me...shreya was shock...even all were shock...

Shreya-abhijeet sir yeh kya kehe rahe hain aap haan...Mainey daya sir KO marra hain...

Abhi-haan...tumney mere daya KO dill sei Mari hain...Ur the killer of my daya...go away...and he cried bitterly...

Shreya-aap toh jantey hain sir meri mummy ki tabiyat ki bajey sei yeh shaddhi kar rahi hu...all were shock about her confession...

Abhi-haan pata hain shreya par tumhari mummy toh tumhari khusi ke liye hi jetti hain Na...Agar tum kehete toh tumhari mummy papa daya sei hi shaddhi karate Na...shreya was speechless...

Abhi-kya hua aab batao tum shreya...batao shreya he tells angrily to her...shreya don't tell anything and only tells that...

Shreya-sorry sir I am very sorry...and went away from their crying all were shock with her confession that shreya and daya love each other...

After 5months….

Shreya came inside the bureau with a bag and with siddhart…all were looking at her and siddhart….

Siddhart-hello everyone iss mahiney ki 24 tarikh KO Humari shaddhi hain...so please aap Saab log ayengey attend karney ke liye….

Abhi looking towards shreya and tells-hmm…shreya good decision very good….shreya look sad…..abhijeet turned to siddhart and told that….

Abhi-siddhart mai nahin AA payunga…..mujhe bohot hi jaruri kam ke liye Jana hoga…sorry….

Shreya-lekin sir...but she stopped seeing his angry glance….

Siddhart-ok toh aap Saab log AA jayenge….

All-thik hain siddhart…..shreya and siddhart went from the cid bureau….times and days were passing and at last the day came shreya was going to marry siddhart….

The day of shreya's marriage…

All were happy except shreya she was crying…

Shreya-I am sorry daya sir…I am really sorry for this but I promise that siddhart will not come close to me…I promise…..all the cid officers came….all were not happy but they pasted a fake smile on their face….

After 2 hours….

Shreya came down the stairs looking all time beautiful….all officers are congratulating her except tarika…..

Shreya-tarika tum kuch nahin bologi….

Tarika-bolne ke liye kya bacha hain shreya….anyways had a happy married life and she went from there….a drop of tear fell from her eyes….all things in marriage were done when the sindoor ceremony came siddhart was about to apply sindoor on her forehead the door opened with a bang….a guy came inside the Hall…all were shock especially shreya and all cid officers…..siddhart was very shock with that…..he stands up….shreya with a whisper…

Shreya- **Daya** sir!

Siddhart-daya! Tum…tum zinda ho…..

Daya-kya hua? Chok Gaye…mere hotey hue shreya ki shaddhi ek mujrim ke saath….jo drugs ka dhanda karta hain…aur mujhe maarna chahata tha….

Daya-kya hua tumhe haan….mujhe marke tum samjhe thhe tum shreya sei shaddhi kar loge….tum thora galti kar di plan main…mujhe Saab pata tha…shreya and all were shock….

Shreya-tumney **mere** daya sir KO Marne ki koshis ki….i will kill u….and she was about to move forward but a sound stop him….

Daya-shreya tum maat jao…main hoon Na…shreya smiled and moved away…daya came forward and slap hard on his face….yeh **mere** shreya KO dukh pohochane ke liye..He punch him on his face…it was very hard for him…blood came out from the corner of his lips…yeh **mujhe** aur **shreya** KO alag karney ki koshis karney ke liye…..all smiled…shreya's smile was back….he was about to beat when someone came and stop his hand….all were shock to see him there….

Man-baas kar daya issey kanoon saja dega…

Daya-lekin abhi…

Abhi-lekin vekin kuch nahin….Kavin le jaao issey….but siddhart stop…

Siddhart-lekin tum bach kese Gaye haan…daya and abhijeet laughed and there came another laughing voice…all were shock to see…

All officers-ACP sir aap…..

Acp-haan main…the trio laughed…jab tak abhijeet hain tab mere daya ko kuch ho sakta hain…and with this daya hugged abhi tightly….jab daya ko goli lagi tab woh bullet proof jacket pehena tha…aur abhijeet tumhare upar nazar rakhe laga betha tha….aur main daya ke upar…with this daya hugged acp sir tightly….Kavin take siddhart with him…abhijeet went to shreya and tell her sorry…tarika also tell shreya sorry that it was in their plan….

Shreya-it's ok sir I am happy now that daya sir is alive…daya went to her and hold her hand...Shreya was shock… Daya take her to the mandap and take a pinch of sindoor and apply on her forehead….shreya had tears...Her parents also had tears…they went to them and take blessing from them….

Shreya's dad-aab shreya sirf tumhara hain daya…khush rakhna daya Humari beti KO….shreya's mom was crying…..

Shreya's mom-khush rakhna meri beti KO daya…humesha thik hain daya….

Daya-humesha…aab sirf iske face Pei smile hogi….shreya and daya looked at each other and lost in each other eyes…..abhijeet came and tease them….

Abhi-kya hua bhai kaha kho Gaye...they came out from the eyelock and blush….it is the time for bidaii….shreya was crying badly daya console him and tells her that she can come home anytime and he will also come with her…with this shreya smile….but a tear drop slip from her eyes….leaving away her family….

Next Chapter will be full of romance with dareya...good night and review guys


	2. Author's Note

Authors Note…

Story Will be Update soon Frnds Just U have To wait…

"Sabar Ka Phal Mitha Hota Hain Na"….

So wait guys….

Thanks for ur precious… precious reviews guys….i like ur all reviews….thanks for supporting….


	3. Dareya Ka Romance

Hi frnds I am back with the new chappy of dareya….thnks for Ur review guys…I am very happy with Ur reviews…I love u all friends….

Romantic Moments of dareya…

Shreya was crying very badly…daya console her…shreya's mummy papa hug her and it's time to go to her new home….all were happy…

In Daya's car…

Daya and shreya don't know how to start their conversation…somehow daya starts conversation…..

Daya-shreya tum aaj bohot beautiful lag rahi ho….shreya blushed…

Shreya naughtily-kyun roz khubsurat nahin lagti main haan….daya became nervous…

Daya-nahin…nahin...Shreya roz acchi lagti ho lekin aaj kuch jyada hi acchi lag rahi ho…

Shreya-chaliye…chaliye aab aap maska maat lagaiye….daya smiled on this…

Daya-shreya seriously tum bohot khubsurat lag rahi ho….

Shreya-thank u sir…..

Daya-kya kahi tumne sir…shreya aab hum do nahin ek hain so please call me with my name….

Shreya-lekin main aapke naam kese Lu….

Daya- jaise daya sir bolti ho… sirf sir KO cut do aur kuch nahin….agar aaj tum daya nahin boli toh tumhe aur bhi jyada punishment miley ga…toh daya bol do…

Shreya-daya sir kya punishment miley ga….Daya smiled seductively looking at her….shreya blushed and at the same time nervous….

Daya-toh tum nahin bologi…thik hain punishment ke liye ready raho….a word was to come out from her mouth but they had reached their house… they walked inside the house opening the lock and they were surprised to see that full cid team was present there and there was a banner written…Happy wedding day…daya and shreya was happy to see them here…

Daya-tum log yaha…

Abhi-haan hum log….woh kya hain Na purvi, tarika, ishita, divya KO paise chahiye aapne bhaiya sei…toh jaab tak tum paise nahin dete tab tak yeh tumhe aur shreya ko andar room main jaaney nahin denge….

Purvi-so bhaiya paise dengey ya yehi rahengey….

Daya-yeh lo mera credit card aur jitna paisa hain le lo…lekin pura maat Lena Vikhari ho jaunga….

Ishita-don't worry bhaiya sirf Ten thousand lenge….all were smiling but daya's mouth was hang open….

Daya-kya ten thousand…Gaya kamse…thik hain lekin ten thousand sei jyada maat Lena….

Divya-don't worry bhaiya we will take only ten thousand….aab aap apne wife KO lekar jaa sakte hain room main…all went away…abhijeet with a naughty tone to shreya….

Abhijeet-agar daya jyada paresan kare toh mujhe batana hum Saab iske class lenge…..shreya blushed to hardest...Daya smiled seeing her with a blush on his face...Abhijeet laugh and went away…..daya closed the door and locked it….daya look at her seductively…shreya became nervous….daya lifted shreya in his arms and went to the bedroom…shreya was lost in his eyes and his warm arms….daya went and closed the door with his one leg…daya put her down…shreya's heart is racing like a horse….

Daya-punishment ke liye taiyar ho….shreya smiled and went to him…and put her hand round on his neck…..

Shreya-kya punishment hain aapka….

Daya smile and put his thumb on her lip and that thumb on his lips…shreya smiled she was about to go daya pulled her...She bumped on his hard chest….shreya blushed…

Daya-agar tum nahin karogi to samjho main maar….the word were stroked in his throat only he was shock…shreya was kissing him…daya smiled and responded back…she want to break but daya pulled her more close his one hand was on her waist and one hand was behind her head….his tongue tenderly touched her..They were playing with their tongue….his hand is exploring her body…god don't want to disturb their soulful kiss…after 25 minutes they separated breathing heavily….daya was about to kiss her again…but she turned herself facing the back towards him….daya nuzzles her back…a soft moan escape from her mouth…he put his both hands on her waist and he kiss on her neck he slowly moves towards her ears and bite on her earlobe she firstly turned towards him..They both were lost in each other...they come out from the eye lock and shreya blushed her heart is beating like a hammer on the chest...daya kissed on her forehead her eyes and moves down he was about to kiss she falls down on the bed..She was breathing heavily...and butterflies were flying in her stomach...he slide his hands on her hands slowly-slowly...he entwined their hands...he put his hand on her shoulder and turn her in front...they were looking at each other...he kiss her on her cheek...and he was going to kiss her on his lips she stands and started to going but she stops because daya had catch her sari's Pallu...but it was not he went to her in front and about to kiss her he turned backward...he pulled her blouse dori...shreya's heartbeat stop...she sees that her sari's Pallu was struck on the bed...she removed it..Daya hold her both shoulder and kiss her neck hungrily...she ran away but stop daya had hold her sari's pallu...she came slowly to him and daya darpens the pallu...he removed her hair from her face and cupped her face with his hand and tried to kiss her but removed her face...daya now holded her face and moving his face towards her lips...and shreya take that opportunity and went away from there...daya was smiling...after sometime Shreya smells something good in the room and turned in front and sees that the room is beautifully decorated with her favorite flowers and fragrances...daya came and look deeply in her eyes they were lost in the eye lock...shreya first broke the eyelock and blush...daya lifted shreya in his arms and carried towards the bed...he put her down on the bed..Shreya was breathing heavily...daya was seeing her keenly...shreya turned on the bed on her chest...daya smiles and put his hand on her back and slowly he moves his hand upwards...she was breathing heavily...he put his hand on his shoulders and turned her in front...she was in closed eyes...he lied on her and he slowly kiss on her neck and then her cheek...he jerked her and he was in bottom and shreya on top...she kiss on his fore head and his cheek...he then open her sari and then her blouse slowly..He opened his shirt and then his belt...with this shreya's heart beat stop...he opens her jewelry...shreya smiles...he laid on her and kiss on her lips she responded with passion...They shared love and care in that kiss...daya deepens the kiss but they had to break due to oxygen...daya then switch of the light..And u know the rest...

Next Morning...

Shreya Sleep was disturbed due to the sun rays falling on her face...she wake up and smiled seeing a cute smiley face was sleeping beside her and smiling remembering last night incident...she slowly get up but she falls down on the chest of daya...daya had pulled her...daya kiss on her lips...

Daya-good Morning Jaan...

Shreya-good morning Daya...And she smiles...

Daya-toh mera punishment thik sei kaam kiya daya sir sei daya...shreya blush...

Shreya-chodiye daya bohot kaam hain...bureau Jana hain...daya pulled her again and tell her...

Daya-aaj bureau nahin Jana hain ACP sir nei leave di hain aaj...

Shreya-toh kya hua kaam hain Na haan...ya kya aapko isi taraha bahon main rehena hain haan...

Daya-aap kahe toh issi taraha haar janam main rahey...

Shreya-nahin aur aapke romance ko pause kijiye bohot kaam hain...daya move his face close to her lips and getting opportunity she move out from the bed and went to the bathroom...

Daya-shreya ki bacchi...shreya tum bohot his naughty hogayi ho...

Shreya-arey aapki patni hu naughty toh main hogi Na...Came from inside the bathroom...aap niche ke bathroom main jaake fresh hojaiye...daya smiled and get freshed...shreya made breakfast and they chit chat with a smile on their face...both were happy with their life...

Hmmmm...Finished chapter...kesi lagi story haan...romance acchi nahin Hui hain Na...i tell u guys romance is not my cup of tea...good night...thanks for ur reviews...

Take Care...


End file.
